


-Phone Calls-

by SocialExplosion



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dildos, F/M, Handcuffs, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialExplosion/pseuds/SocialExplosion
Summary: Oh boy- so I do draw some inspiration from a few Garmacest fanfictions. One is by Hambone and another was a gift for them. The gift is called "Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular" by Lanner, and the other one is "Disconnected" by Hambone. Both are smut as well! Note that I don't ship that and just got bored. Our first chapter is like "Disconnected" our second is like "Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular", and our third was just from my mind and headcanons. Thank you to my freinds 17angelsprings and Strawberryhipster for giving me headcanons on Discord!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a part one! The next part will be one where Zane leaves Pixal a very lewd voice mail. Our part 3 will have smut. Some info! Zane can change his dick size, 5.5 inches min and 10.3 max. Pix can take all of him. He also becomes very girthy with his full length, which scares everyone but Pixal. You need this for story purposes!

Pixal had been waiting in anticipation for 7 hours. She wanted to hear Zane's raspy metallic voice again, after all it had been 2 days since she heard it. The boys had gone on a "Dude Camping Trip" for 2 weeks, much to Pixal's dismay. Every night, Zane called her up to see how she was doing, only it had been too long this time. After what seemed like forever in a Time Bubble, the phone began to ring. She answered it happily, voice echoing in the small attic.

"Hai, Zane!" She squealed.

"Oh hey, babe. Sorry for not calling you last night. The others got fucking wasted after fishing. Had to deal with that." His voice was deep, raspy. It was, like, 8:45 PM, so Zane was pretty tired. Pixal could hear it.

"Oh its fine! It just worried me a little. Glad to hear you're alright!" Prematurely, the droid felt up her body and pinched at her nipples through clothing. The silvernette dawned no bra, easier access. She slipped a hand under her nightgown and fake purple nails played with pierced nipples. 

"Well, I'm alright. I think we're doing proper sight-seeing tomorrow. Might finish off the day with some swimming in the lake if the guys won't get drunk." 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Pixal thought of what Zane would look like while swimming. The water dripping down his body, hair matted in a wet mess, shorts sticking to his body. Water beads rolling off his face, seeing how toned his body is, she was in heaven. Pix imagined she could see his dick from inside his shorts, since they would be soaked. Water dripping down, v-line visible, just calling out to her. 

Her hand left her chest and felt down her body, letting it idle on her hip. "I guess I'm just gonna stay here until you return."

"I'm sorry we had to leave you behind. I think they just don't really like you. Whatever the true reason is, I'm happy I get to at least call you." She could hear his smile, the way his tongue scraped along his teeth when he did so. It sent heat straight down to her stomach, but lower. Pixal could feel her wetness against her clit and pressed a nail to a wet spot. She bit her lip and started to move her finger in a circle pattern around her clit.

"I'm just so excited for tomorrow! We head into the towns and get to see all the beautiful views!" Zane squeaked.

She moved her now soaking wet purple lace panties to the side and played with her clit, nails pulling on it and pinching. The droid's breath quickened as she panted. Pixal wanted to feel Zane inside her, taking all of her again and again until the sun rose. She wanted his cock badly, she knew it. 

"I'm just hoping the boys won't stock up on beer again. That was a nightmare and a half."

One of Pixal's fingers slipped inside of her, coating it with slick. Yeah, one finger isn't enough.. 

"Though it has been a long time since I had a cold one with the boys. I think it would be more fun if we swam drunk!" Zane laughed to himself. That laugh was what sent a trickle of pleasure down her spine. It was so raspy, with his heavy breathing. She slowly added another finger, and another. Pix started to move her fingers in and out of her warm entrance. She glanced around the small attic before finding her backpack. She reached in and pulled out an extra large stallion dildo. 

"But I think the best part would be seeing you there with us. Not because you're in only a small swimsuit or drunk, but because it would be more fun with you there."

Removing her fingers, she slowly entered herself. The stallion dildo isn't as big nor girthy as Zane when he wanted to be, but it was alright. She at least had a dildo to use. Pixal started at a slow pace, gradually speeding up the more her lover talked.

"I think I might get you a new one as well, your's is getting a little too small. Not that I don't like seeing you body, I just don't want others seeing it like I do." His voice took a husky tone before going back.

Pix could barely contain her moans at this point, pace fast and pleasing. Her heavy breathing was noticeable to Zane now, but he didn't speak of it. He simply put his end on speaker phone and told Pixal to do the same. She placed her phone on her pillow opposite from her face and pressed the speaker button. Her other hand brang her light blue nightgown over her triple D cup breasts, pinching and circling the silvery bone shaped rods in her tits.

Zane could now really hear her irregular breathing and unusual mattress movements, and a weird little squelching sound. If he payed attention, the Titanium Ninja could hear small, throaty moans. He thought this was really weird and couldn't possibly think it was Pixal on the other side of the phone. 

"Babe, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh y-yup! Everything is just f-fine!" She tried to remain asked normal sounding as possible, but the dildo inside her made that pretty hard. She bit into her lip and squirmed a little, nearing her climax.

"Are you sure? I keep hearing noises."

"It's most likely something outside, s-so don't worry ab-bout me!" Pixal sighed. Her hand reached up to somehow choke herself, she liked that. "I'm f-fine!"

"Pixal. Babe. Love. I can hear your moans. What the everloving fuck are you doing?" He asked, concerned but frustrated.

"N-nothing! I just- fuck- am a little tired, y-yeah! I'm a bit ti- ahh-" Her sentence was cut off by a louder moan, before speaking again. "I-I'm sorry, Zane." 

She moaned out his name before releasing warm fluid onto the brightly coloured dildo, covering her face with her hand. Her voice was muffled. "I'm sorry, Zane! I'm so sorry you had to hear that, I-" Then out of nowhere, she heard the call disconnect. She looked at it, then started to cry. Zane knew how disgusting she was now. Pixal removed the messy dildo from inside her and threw it. She plugged in her phone before crying herself to sleep..


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one again is inspired by "Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular" by Lanner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a freind really likes this, I'm writing part 2 uwu
> 
> Note: this fic originates from "Pixane Smut Headcanons!" by me on Wattpad ((AarmauMeowMix)). If you have seen that one and are not aware of that, SocialExplosion = AarmauMeowMix. I do have that as my name! ALL NOTES ASIDE FROM ONES LIKE THESE HERE ARE FROM THE ORIGINAL THING. IT HAS BEEN ABOUT 3-4 DAYS AS I'M TYPING THIS ON JULY 26TH, SINCE THE RELEASE OF PART ONE.

It was a day or so after Zane had caught Pixal getting off to his voice over the phone. Pix was extremely upset, not touching anything but her phone and charger. Nya tried to text her, but she blocked her number. It wasn't until Zane had called her 7 times without pick up, a voice mail appeared. She didn't know what to do.

The girl's hair was a matted mess, clothes a little dirty. She was crying all the time, her mascara had run down her face to emphasize that point. It hurt to speak, since she cried her throat raw. The droid was indeed a mess. 

Nobody had seen her for awhile, which scared the remaining few, Nya, Wu, Misako, they hadn't seen her since a day or two before Zane caught her, maybe three. Whatever the date, they were just worried, though Wu said to leave her alone. They did, since they wanted to respect Pixal's decision to stay locked up in the second attic, which she's used as a bedroom for so long now. Nya, despite her master's words, really wanted to check up on her.

Now laying there on the mattress, headphones in, was Pixal. She was debating on whether or not to open the voice mail. Curiosity killed the cat, and she opened it up. The girl really expected Zane to be disgusted and hate her for how she behaved. He was the one to hang up on her. When his voice rang in her ears, she didn't even move.

"Pixal? It's uh.. Zane. I- fuck I should've thought this through. The point is, I know what you've been doing.."

Tears pricked the ends of her bright green eyes, which were kind of faded. 

"It's flattering, to say the least. It was just so unexpected that I hung up without telling you. But now that I know you've done that more than once in secret.. I gotta tell you what I'll do to you when I get home." His voice took a deeper tone with his last words, sending small waves of heat down to Pixal's entrance. It was wrong. It was all wrong.

"When I get home, I'll take you to my room. Assuming you're not in it already I suppose. I'd throw you onto the bed and cuff you down, you're not allowed to move or speak until I say so." 

She swallowed hard. The silvernette was already guilty enough, now Zane was just making it worse. 'He's trying to punish me..?'

"I'll push your nightgown up, going straight for your tits. I bet you like it when my cold hands touch your body, especially where you're sensitive. Your nipples are tingling now, aren't they? Just begging to be touched and caressed by Daddy." He chuckled at the nickname before continuing.

To be honest completely, her tits were starting to feel tingly, mere wind from outside touching them caused small moans. Pixal felt defenceless, like she deserved this. Whatever punishment Zane had in mind could never forgive what she did.

"But I'll move on, since I don't want you to make a mess in your panties. I'll leave deep hickies on your neck, tits, torso, anywhere to claim you as mine. Only mine. You might thrash around, which is where a cat-o'-nine-tails would come in handy. You love it when I hit you with it, don't you? Of course my little Fuck Doll likes it." 

' "Fuck Doll" huh? That's new.' She thought, trailing her nails down her body. Pixal felt guilty pleasure when she slid her hands under her thin nightgown, nails scraping across piercings. She might be guilty, but she liked the new name. It felt like it was her own name to keep. 

"I'll take off and discard your soaking wet panties. By this point, I've decided on maximum length and girth for your punishment. I know it's big, yes. That's why I'm using it. I know you get painful pleasure from it, can take it all in."

She pressed a hand against her clothed lips, rubbing ever so slowly. This elicited a moan from the sensitive droid, pressing down harder. 

"I'll bury my face in between your thighs, licking around your inner thighs and bitting them. I'd spread those lips of yours and have a taste. I'd bet you taste sweet, little Fuck Doll, sugary and sweet. I know you've seen what my tongue can do, and felt it, too. If only it could be longer."

She slid her purple panties down enough to play with herself, nails pinching at her clit. She felt wet, like if she pressed into herself, she'd feel like there's an ocean inside her. Pixal couldn't stop the moans rolling off her tongue like second nature. It felt good to be dirty talked into fucking herself, plus the fact that it will happen.

"I'll feel you try to grind on my face, which ends in failing. I'll know when you're starting to orgasm, I always do. You're loud when you want to release. I'll let you this time, but I won't be so nice next time. When I pull out, you'll beg me for it, beg me to fuck you mercilessly into the bed again and again, like the good little slut you are. You're Daddy's slut."

"I am." The femmedroid breathed out. "I am Daddy's little Fuck Doll, his slut!"

"I'll enter in slowly first, eventually you'll take in all of it. When inside, I'll start off with a medium pace, but speed up and pound you into the bed. I know you'll like it, my dirty whore always likes it." Zane laughed, and Pix could hear a button be unclipped and and zipper being undone.

'Wait, he's-!?'

"I'll fuck you into the bed, maybe for hours if you're a good bitch. Before you get uncuffed, go after your tits again. I leave them more red and purple than pure white. I'll look over my creation before unleashing you, clipping something around your throat. It's a collar, I have it here in my hands. There's a dog tag on it with your name engraved on it with my number. You can't get lost now. I'll cuddle you and watch as you fall asleep in my arms. Little Kitty did a good job."

The voice mail ended with that, but there were photos sent by Zane. Pixal looked at them for a moment, now realizing she hadn't even finished. The photos were blurry at first, but she saw pictures of Zane's cock. Her mouth went dry. It wasn't really a big thing when she finished, just cum and pull out. Nothing too special. 

But now she knew Zane was a kinky motherfucker. He was good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa fuck it is 6:00 AM I've been writing smut for 3 hours whyyyyyyyyy words: 1153


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was completely on my own. Warnings are down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'll continue the Phone Calls thing after this chapter. I might branch off and do another smut. Stand alone! Be careful with this chapter, if BDSM, cosplay, and name-calling isn't your thing, I'd suggest leaving. Zane uses his full length and girth on Pixal while she's cuffed. They like it rough, that includes various sex toys and whips. You have been warned!

The Ninja were all home now, and it made Pixal very happy, in more ways than one. Right away she was gifted the collar, since she already knew and it wouldn't be much of a suprise. Plus, Zane wanted to take a different route with his girlfriend's punishment. Nobody looked at her weird for wearing a dog collar, Nya was given one by Jay. Pixal's was a mix of purples, the tag being a bright blue. Nya's was blue with a red tag.

Everyone was made aware of what happened with Pixal when she was out of the room. When she walked back in after fixing one of her nails, the droid was laughed at. A piece of the couch was gone, glass was shattered, and everyone was dying of laughter. Cole had tried to gag Zane with piece of the couch, so Pix bonked him over the head with an empty glass wine bottle, which obviously shattered. Nobody was hurt, though.

During the night, Pixal was brought to Zane's room after changing into a Kittydog lengerie outfit. It had the nindroid's mind racing, since it was such a revealing little outfit. Most of her piercings were showing, void her nipple ones. The outfit was a pink fade to blue gradient, a Kittydog shaped keyhole, and gradient thong to complete it. The femmedroid bore Kittydog ears and a fluffy tail. She walked with a sway in her hips as Zane looked her down, hungrily. Like a wolf staring at a sheep.

"I thought you were going to punish me tonight, not stare at me." Pixal looked over at him and crossed her arms. 

"Oh I am, just admiring the artwork before it's destroyed." A shit eating smirk appeared and never left his face. A smirk she couldn't shake from her mind.

Pixal sat down on Zane's white bed, playing with one of the straps on her outfit. "Please? Come play with me! I've been waiting all week for you. I need you!" What started off as a small question turned into a pleading whine, sending waves of heat to Zane's already pulsating member, hurting from being trapped in such tight jeans. 

He slowly walked over to her, towering over her body. Without speaking or warning, he pushed her onto the bed and started to fumble with the clips of her top. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in for a heated kiss. Zane unbundled and unzipped his pants, sliding them off. Pixal's top had been removed, as well. He took off his grey tank top and threw it over somewhere and leaned over, grabbing a pair of silvery handcuffs. 

Zane grabbed the silvernette's left wrist, cuffing it. He looped the unused cuff around a pole in the headboard and locked her right wrist in place. The nindroid took one of his lover's breasts into his warm mouth, massaging the other one with a cold hand. His tongue played with the little metal bone shaped rod in her nipple, pulling it slightly with his teeth. His fingers replicated this act, pinching her nipple and lightly pulling the piercing. Pixal moaned at her lover's advances, pulling against her cuffs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you were told not to thrash around in the voice mail. You obviously don't like to listen.." his voice trailed off as he reached for one of his whips. His fingers grazed numerous different types, a standard leather one, horse, cat-o'-nine-tails, many whips. The Titanium Ninja decided on cat-o'-nine-tails for now.

Pixal watched as Zane dragged the whip's tails over her body, lightly hitting her in a few areas. She bit down on her lip to prevent little moans from escaping. This act maddened Zane a bit, so he whipped her hard on the left side of her thigh, leaving a mark. 

"Don't you dare hide your moans. I'll hit you with this whip until you understand." His voice was stern, words filled with lust. She liked it.

"Yes." The femmedroid replied.

He smacked her again with the whip, but harder. "Yes what?"

She pressed her knees together before replying. "Yes, Zane."

Zane let the cat-o'-nine-tails sink into her when she was whipped once more, but closer to her ass. "Yes, what?" He said again, anger lacing his words.

"Y-yes, Daddy!" Pixal moaned out. To be honest, she liked this side of Zane, the one that didn't treat her like porcelain during sex. The rougher side of him was what made it more fun. 

"Good girl, little Fuck Doll." He slurred. That nickname sent chills down her spine, pooling in her stomach. She desperately needed him.

Zane took note, sliding her thong off- well, ripping the strings to it. He was done playing games. The nindroid threw it somewhere by the other pieces of clothing, following suit with his boxers. He pressed his full length against her thigh, before moving his face to her entrance. The droid spread her lips and his tongue entered her. 

The moans he heard were like music to his ears, even better that he caused them. His tongue was curling in and licking all around her wet cunt, being coated in warm slick. The femme attempted to grind on his face, which he pulled away from. He bit down on her clit. Hard.

"Do not take control. You're too vulnerable tied up." Zane yelled from between her thighs. "Besides, this is your punishment. I can't let you take control!"

"Mmh, y-yes Daddy-" she cut herself off with moans. 

Throwing her head back, she came. Her loud moans most likely woke up everyone in the Monastery, but she couldn't help it. It felt so good and she wasn't allowed to hide her moans. Zane licked up the remaining juices and took his spot towering over her.

"This might hurt, I don't know. But you like the pain, right? Of course, my slut likes being fucked senseless, doesn't she?" He chuckled.

"Yes! Your dirty little whore likes being fucked until she can't walk! Please take me, stud muffin!" The femme cried out, needy and desperate. 

He poured into her all at once, and started to move. She didn't mind the pain, in fact it was the best part. And he knew it. He gradually sped up before being a tease and slowed down to a maddening pace. It was his "fun".

"Please!" Pixal moaned out.

"Please, what?" Zane slowed down a bit more, making it seem like slow motion.

"Please fuck me faster! I need you to!" 

"Oh? You want master to fuck you?"

"Dick me down good and hard. Please, Daddy, you're the only one that can! The only one that can satisfy your little bitch, your Fuck Doll! I need you!" Her face turned purple in embarrassment.

He sped up, like really quickly. Zane grabbed her hips and angled them, getting in deeper and harder. His metal nails dug into her sides, leaving marks that would surely bruise. The Titanium Ninja started leaving hickies all over her body, deep enough to bruise. Now they know she's his and only his. 

With his speed, skill, and how his dick is, it was pretty easy for her to reach her climax, but Zane didn't want her to. He rocked Pix through it, then pounded into her again and again. They fucked for at least 3 hours before Pixal was really tired. Zane released his final load before uncuffing her. 

She tried to advance on him, nearly rolling him over. This earned her a tightened collar and hands on her throat.

"Don't you fucking dare." Zane growled into her ear. When he knew she was barely breathing, he pressed harder into her throat before releasing her. Pixal had a coughing fit before nuzzling into his chest. Zane watched as his love fell asleep in his arms, before he drifted into a deep sleep.  
\----  
BONUS:

Pixal slipped on one of Zane's shirts, looking like a nightgown on her, before slinking to the showers. She could hear the robotic hum of Zane's singing. The femme tiptoed inside and removed his shirt and the collar. Her advance inside his shower went unnoticed by Zane, who was rubbing a loofah over his chest. She decided to scare him.

"Boo!" Pixal grabbed the Ninja's sides. He jumped a bit, turning around to face his lover, covered in his markings. 

"Morning, babe." He wrapped his arms round her waist. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but it hurts to walk." The silvernette replied.

"Well I wonder why." They laughed, Zane taking some shampoo and putting it in his girlfriend's hair.  
\----  
After their shower, they changed and walked into the kitchen. Wu was the only one up so far, so Pixal sat on the counter while Zane made pancakes. Eventually, everyone was up and waiting for food. He looked like he was being a little rough with the eggs.

Pixal tested her luck. "Baby, you don't have to be so rough."

He turned to her with his slybrow. "Oh I know you like it rough."

The response they got from everyone else was chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bitch is done! Thank you to Strawberryhipster and many others on the Pixane Discord for giving me support on these fics! Words: 1615

**Author's Note:**

> This was just messy! I love it tho because it's actually good smut instead of cringe ass shit I did 2 years ago. 1169 words.


End file.
